Fools for Love
by MyHairyFace
Summary: Angela just came in for a drink: She, Maya and Kathy really didn't expect to hear a love confession; espically one from the reserved cook. Some things are better left unknown, aren't they? Oneshot for you on April the 1st ;D


**A little treat for you all on your April the First ;D Hope you enjoy reading as much i did writing it :)**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Chase paced back and forth, his hands covering his face as he sighed heavily. Angela stared at him, measuring his expression,

"So…" she started. Chase stopped and glared at her, his look intense as his hands folded tightly across his chest. He sighed again and sat down at the barstool. Kathy shot him a glare,

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong, or are you just going to pace around glaring at us?" she said, scowling. Maya elbowed her, looking over at Chase,

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us Chasey, I mean you'll feel better but you don't _have _to," She babbled. Chase looked at the three girls, pain in his eyes,

"You wouldn't understand," he finally said flatly, placing his elbows on the cold bar counter and burying his head in his hands once more,

"Try us," Kathy placed a delicate hand on her hip, raising her eyebrows,

"Yeah," Angela blushed; she had become quite fond of Chase lately. Her frequent visits to the bar were veiled as visiting her blonde friends, but the small container of orange ice cream she brought with her each time said differently. Chase was usually happy to see her: the more frequent her visits, the more frequent his smiles. Lately he'd even taken up affectionately toying with her hair, and on one occasion he had slipped his hand softly into hers. Her heart would beat a little faster every time he glanced at her, but she would have to be an idiot not to know that Maya felt the exact same way.

"Forget it," Chase slammed his fist down hard on the table, making Angela jump a little, pulling her back to reality. Maya pouted up at him,

"I don't like to see you so sad," She took a few hurried steps towards him, "Tell me what's wrong!" she threw her arms around him, nuzzling him lightly. Chase's face got hot,

"Get away!" He shoved her off which as much malice and per usual. Chase could never reciprocate the feelings of affection Maya had somehow developed; despite his rude remarks and insults, she never seemed to give up. Even now, as she stumbled back slightly, a mischievous smile played on her lips. Kathy sighed haughtily,

"Fine Chase, be pouty, I don't care!" she threw the tea towel she was holding onto the counter and crossed her arms, "I really don't!" she turned her back to him but didn't move, only let out a little _Hmpf _sound.

"Well I want to know still!" Angela took a little step towards him, bending to look into his face, "Please?" She asked quietly, her eyes earnest. Chase measured her expression quickly before sighing in defeat,

"Fine," He leaned back massaging his temples, "But you guys can't tell anyone, okay?" Kathy turned around sharply and leaned her elbows on the bar,

"We won't!" she and Maya chirped in unison. Angela just nodded thoughtfully at him, smiling widely.

"Well…" he looked around, trying to formulate his sentences effectively, "I think that… Well…" It was strange for the three girls to see Chase struggle for words; he was always so eloquent and outspoken. It made Angela feel especially uncomfortable. They leaned in closer,

"Yes?" Kathy encouraged,

"I think I'm in love," Chase sighed, looking down at the floor ashamed. Angela felt her face get hot,

"In love?" Maya squealed, bouncing a little on the spot, "Really?"

"Yeah," Chase's eyes moved slowly from the ground to the bar, "But there's a problem…" he shut his eyes tightly as the three women leaned in again, "I'm in love with two different people," He brought his hand back to his face as every mouth in the room dropped open,

"Two different people?" Kathy said slowly, as if trying to help it sink in. Angela's eyes immediately shot to Maya, and she was met with a similar stare: Judging, knowing who the two girls were. They stared at each other, the silence in the room becoming more and more uncomfortable. Chase slowly nodded,

"Who is it," Maya finally breathed, it was almost a whisper. Chase moaned loudly and buried is head deeper into his hands,

"You'll just think it's so stupid," He stood and pushed through Angela and Maya, shaking his head as he walked quickly into the kitchen. They all followed, almost at his heels, anticipation and tension in their bodies,

"We won't!" Kathy almost shouted. Chase just looked at the three girls, physically pained to have to confess this to them,

"Well…" he ran his hand through his hair and fidgeted slightly,

"Just tell us about them then," Angela said boldly, hoping, praying that she would win over Maya.

"Alright," he sighed as Kathy and Angela exchanged satisfied looks, "Their both amazing," he looked off into the distance slightly, smiling to himself, "The one is the greatest chef I've ever met. She's always cooking food for me, and bringing it to me. Although she says it isn't, I'm sure it's often just an excuse to see me," Angela felt her blush deepen: she was the one who brought him orange ice cream almost every day, but the best chef ever? She didn't know about that… Though she couldn't help the grin that had spread across her face,

"And the other?" Maya asked, clearly unhappy with his answer: she was far from the best chef in the world and was quite aware that Chase hated every dish she brought him. Although she wasn't as smart as Angela, she wasn't blind: she saw every day the way Chase's demeanour changed when Angela walked into the bar.

"Well, the other is talented in different ways," He adjusted his apron, "She's great at helping her family run the business they own together," He examined the blush rising in Maya's cheeks and chuckled softly to himself, "She has a great memory, and is constantly friendly towards me, no matter what I say or do to her," Maya was sure she would let out a giggle, but Angela's grin had faded as she felt the cold pang of jealous growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay," Kathy waved her arms, knowing that this situation was going to get out of control quickly, "We all know who you're talking about Chase…" She sighed, tapping her foot, "We might as well talk about this like adults," Chase's face looked panicked suddenly,

"You know who they are?" He gasped slightly, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well… Yeah…" Angela said, tugging on the sleeve of her tunic. Chase slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead,

"I knew I should have kept a better handle on my feelings!" his eyes turned pleading, "Please don't tell Yolanda and Shelly I feel this way about them, I don't want them to get in a fight over me!" There was dead silence, all eyes were wide, and all mouths at dropped open,

"W-what?" Kathy breathed, "The two girls are—"

"Yolanda?" Angela interrupted,

"And Shelly?"Maya shouted. Chase nodded sheepishly, his eyes turning toward the floor,

"I told you. You guys do think it's stupid. I shouldn't have said anything," He turned around, suppressing what sounded like a little sob,

"You are in love with _Grandma Yolanda?"_ Maya shouted loudly,

"And _Shelly, _the _tailor?_" Kathy joined in. Angela just glared at Chase: there was no way this was true… was there?

"Yes okay? Yes! I love them! I can't help who I fall in love with! Love is blind isn't it?" Chase's back was still turned,

"It may be blind but it isn't retarded!" Kathy reasoned loudly,

"How dare you!" Chase shouted right back, turning again to face us, "I love who I want! And I love Yolanda and Sh—" He couldn't finish the rest of the sentence. He erupted with laughter, doubling over and gasping for air. The three watched him laugh hysterically, and exchanged confused glances,

"Yup," Maya sighed, "He's totally lost it," she shook her head. Chase stared up, his eyes watering,

"Don't you know what day it is today?" He gasped, still supressing giggles. The three all thought for a moment before Kathy stomped her foot,

"You idiot!" She rolled her eyes, "How childish!" She turned and walked out of the door, mumbling something about not being able to word with adolescents. Maya and Angela just glanced at each other. Chase stood up, wiping his eyes and still chuckling quietly. He leaned in closer to them,

"April Fools," he winked and then laughed again, turning back to his cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>oh lawl. Happy April Fools day everyone! Love you guys! :D<strong>


End file.
